Yiemniak
Overview Yiemniak is an ancient being from Earth's primordial period when vegetables ruled, reborn through nuclear manipulation of modern potatoes. Yiemniak is somewhat mobile, but must root to draw nourishment from the soil. His jagged toothed maw is presumably for combat alone, as he does not ingest food like an animal. Yiemniak has a strong connection to the soil - it regenerates him, restores his energy, and he can transport himself through it with unnatural speed. Yiemniak is disgusted by animal life and its proliferation, and seeks to wipe it out to restore the primacy of the vegetable kingdom. Origin Billions of years ago, before the dawn of animal life, when the Earth was still rich with radiation from the sun, there was a pure age when vegetables ruled the primordial Earth. Chief among the great vegetables was the Tyrant Yiemniak - a massive entity of unmatched corpulence. The time of the vegetable kings is long past, but the seed of their DNA still resides within a few species of modern vegetables. And so it was that when humans first began to flirt with the power of nuclear energy, an aspect of the ancient Yiemniak was reborn. The ancient DNA responded strongly to the powerful radiation. It was humble at first - a few modern potatoes with increased resistance, which flourished in the wake of nuclear fire. These hearty precursors were gathered by the humans for study, and subjected to ever-increasing doses of radiation. As the consciousness of Yiemniak's eternal spirit began to stir - to visit these weak modern vegetables, the humans tending the plants began to experience terrifying dreams - visions of vegetable rule and mighty Yiemniak's majesty. These weak-willed animals began to bring forth more and more of Yiemniak's power - and as he grew closer their own wills receded further and further. The radiation they used began to blister and poison their bodies - but this only increased the fervor at which they toiled to complete their holy work. On the day that Yiemniak's great Eye was manifest in the flesh of a potato, the humans who gazed upon it were stricken with terminal madness - though they made the sacrifice gladly to resurrect their vegetable lord. Once the eye appeared, it was a scant few weeks before all of the human slaves were dead, and Yiemniak's body was fully restored to the Earth. And now the purge of the animals begins! Energy System Yiemniak draws energy from the soil. He must root himself to begin regaining energy. While rooted he may still use many combat and weapon techniques, but his mobility is obviously limited. Ranged Combat Yiemniak's primary weapon is his Radiation Eye, which fires from his central front eye. This powerful stream of energy can burn and stagger foes easily, and is especially useful against organic opponents. Yiemniak's secondary weapon is the Withering Pulse - a broad-spectrum blast of radiation which hurts everything nearby - including Yiemniak! This weapon is unaffected by traditional defenses, allowing it to bypass most armor and shields. Grappling Yiemniak's strong sprouts and oblong body make him a powerful immobilizer & grappler. He especially loves to slam opponents into the ground, leaving them open for additional attacks from the mighty potato. Melee Combat Yiemniak's tendrils and roots give him plenty of striking power, and he can headbutt and body-slam with the best of kaiju. His roots may be extended under ground to grab & immobilize opponents for a moment, and Yiemniak can even pull his entire body under ground to move around the battlefield quickly. His overland charge is more of a shuffle - but his mass makes up for the lack of velocity or mobility. Yiemniak may lash out his roots to deal damage and knock away multiple enemies at close range, though he would more often prefer to keep opponents in close, where he can continue to pummel them. Yiemniak's high health gives him an edge in pure physical combat - and his Withering Pulse can be used to finish a fight unexpectedly, provided Yiemniak himself still has enough health to survive it. Weakness Yiemniak has high health, but no strong resistances to damage. He must use frequent rooting to mitigate the damage he deals to himself with his Withering Pulse. Should Yiemniak lose control of the battle, or become unable to root safely, he will find his options for combat significantly decreased. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Yiemniak hates all animal life, and is enraged in its presence. He feels a solemn duty to restore Earth to a more primative vegetative state. *Combat Focus: Yiemniak is very focused on melee combat, ground techniques, immobilizations, and pressuring his opponents into confined combat areas. *Special Considerations: Yiemniak's front/back orientation will be easy to lose sight of, so we need to be certain that he retains clear visual cues for that symmetry. His weapon node is also asymmetrical. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Monster Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:SPN2 Category:SPN2 Progenitors Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Eldritch Kaiju Category:Deities Category:Progenitor Series 2 Category:Male kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant